


You Are Not My Type

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Sehun was not Jongin's type, but Jongin loved him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Aff

Jongin woke up to a tuft of brown hair under his chin. He stared at the clock and sighed when he realised that it was just 7 in the morning, it was too early for Sunday. Jongin pulled away a little so he could see Sehun’s face and his action received a whine from the sleeping male. Jongin smiled at how cute Sehun was even in his sleep. Jongin stared at Sehun’s peaceful sleeping face. He brought his finger up and brushed away the strand of hair that covered Sehun’s eyes, and then he settled his arm around Sehun’s waist.

Three years ago when he first met Sehun, he didn’t expect that he would fall head over heels for Sehun. Jongin was someone who fantasized about dating with someone that matches his ideal types. Jongin had it written down on his diary (it’s girly as fuck but Jongin didn’t care). He always hoped that he could meet his ideal type and date happily. But of course, it didn’t work like that.

Jongin liked someone with natural black hair and tanned skin, just like him. He also preferred someone who was shorter than him, someone who only reached his shoulders because Jongin thought it would look cute. Jongin liked someone who had dimples and showed a lot of teeth when that person was smiling.

However, Sehun didn’t meet the criteria at all. Sehun liked to color his hair. Brown, pink, green, even rainbow color, he had tried it all. But Jongin found himself didn’t mind with it. In contrary, he thought that Sehun looked good in any hair colors and hairstyles. Sehun always looked beautiful no matter what.

Sehun was taller than him, though it was not that obvious. But Jongin loved it. It was easier for him to snuggle onto Sehun’s neck even though Sehun was the one who liked to do it more. It was easier for them to kiss, none of them need to crane their neck higher to reach for the other’s lips. Jongin liked it the best when they rested their foreheads together and just smiling into each other’s eyes. Jongin loved every moment of it.

Sehun’s skin was fair. It was as white as snow and as smooth as silk. Jongin usually felt insecure around people with fair skin, but Sehun made him proud of his skin color. Sehun told him that he liked his tanned skin because it made him looked hotter. Jongin knew Sehun was not lying and he was alright as long as Sehun liked it. Only Sehun’s opinion that mattered anyway. Now, he had come to like how their skin contrasted with each other.

Sehun didn’t have dimples. Heck, Sehun rarely smiled. But when he did, it was always because of Jongin and Jongin felt damn proud about it. The smiles Sehun threw him were always sincere and his eyes always turned into beautiful crescents. Jongin would do anything just to see that smile every day in his life.

Unable to help himself, Jongin leaned forward and kissed Sehun’s forehead gently. Sehun stirred in his sleep before he groaned sleepily and snuggled closer to Jongin. Jongin smiled as he enveloped Sehun in his arms and Sehun sighed in contentment. “Why are you up so early?” Sehun’s voice was thick with sleepiness.

“I don’t know. Did I wake you up? I’m sorry. Go back to sleep.” Jongin rubbed Sehun’s back soothingly.

Sehun hummed in response before he buried his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck and fell asleep again. Jongin kissed Sehun’s head one more time and hugged him tighter. Sehun’s soft snores lulled him back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

“What are you cooking?” Jongin peeked through Sehun’s shoulder and frowned when he saw a burnt ramyun.

“I am trying new recipe. Go and sit down.” Sehun kept flipping the noodle.

“It was burnt.” Jongin stated as a matter of fact.

Sehun turned around to give Jongin a glare and Jongin took that as a sign for him to shut up. He walked toward the kitchen counter and sat on one of the stools. He stared at Sehun who was looking so serious at whatever he was trying to make. A fond smile appeared on Jongin’s face.

Jongin’s ideal type was someone who can cook. He always imagined coming home to a table full of foods after a whole day working. But Sehun couldn’t cook at all. Well, Sehun could cook ramyun and rice but let’s not count that. However, even though Sehun knew he couldn’t cook, he liked to cook for Jongin. Jongin knew Sehun was doing that to please him and even though most of the time the foods tasted bad, Jongin still finished it. Sehun tried hard and Jongin realised it. He didn’t want to make Sehun sad by saying the foods tasted bad. It’s hard especially when the foods tasted like burnt socks, but Jongin was willing to do anything to make his boyfriend happy.

“It’s done!” Sehun exclaimed happily as he put the plate in front of Jongin. Jongin eyed the food carefully and he really didn’t know what it was. There was burnt fried ramyun and honey on top of it. Jongin gave Sehun a questioning look and Sehun broke out into a smile.

“It’s called ramyun-ddang! Taste it. It will taste so nice.” Sehun picked one piece of it and put it in front of Jongin’s mouth. Jongin parted his lips reluctantly and let Sehun shoved the weird looking food into his mouth. Jongin munched it slowly and he tried hard not to grimace at the taste. Jongin didn’t know how to describe the taste, it was just…weird. Jongin smiled when Sehun looked at him expectantly.

“It’s good, Hun-ah.” Jongin put his thumb up.

Sehun’s eyes sparkled in excitement. “I knew it! Let me try it too.” Sehun ate a big piece at once and grimaced immediately.

Jongin felt a little bit sorry for him but he didn’t say anything.

Sehun sighed after he swallowed the food. “I’m sorry. I won’t cook anymore.” Sehun sounded so sad and it made Jongin felt bad instantly.

“Hey, what’s wrong? It’s not that bad.” Jongin pulled Sehun to sit on his laps.

“I know all this time you were just trying to make me happy by saying my foods taste nice. I know I can’t cook, but I am stubborn and keep cooking. I know you like someone who can cook, and I really tried hard to learn. But I guess, I don’t have any talent in cooking.” Sehun pouted.

Jongin smiled at how cute Sehun looked right now. “I don’t care whether you can cook or not. I still love you.”

Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck and stared at him. “I’m sorry for making you suffer all this time. I won’t cook anymore.”

Jongin couldn’t hold back a sigh of relief and Sehun just chuckled at him. “Well, thank you?” Jongin smiled sheepishly.

Sehun laughed. “You’re welcome.” Sehun leaned in and pecked Jongin’s lips.

Sehun couldn’t cook, but it didn’t matter at all for Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

They were walking toward their car when suddenly Sehun tripped on his shoelace. Luckily, Jongin was right beside him and catch him on time before he could fall to the ground.

“Why are you so clumsy? What if I am not here and you hurt yourself?” Jongin chided but he bent down and tied Sehun’s shoelace for him. Sehun smiled contently and he rewarded Jongin with a kiss when Jongin straightened up.

“Sorry.”

Jongin patted Sehun’s head lovingly before shaking his head. “It’s okay.” Jongin smiled.

Jongin didn’t really like someone who was clumsy, but with Sehun it was alright because he would always be there when Sehun was about to fall. Sehun would always reward him with kisses and hugs and it was more than enough for Jongin.

 

 

 

 

Jongin knew he was not Sehun’s type either, but today he was trying to meet one of Sehun’s criteria. Sehun liked someone who was romantic but Jongin was not romantic at all. He was bad at making cheesy lines and giving surprises. He showed his love through actions and all of it was sincere, not just an act to please Sehun and Sehun knew that really well that’s why he never complained when Jongin didn’t give him any present on his birthdays or on their anniversary date.

Sehun had learnt to cook just for him (even though it was a complete failure) and Jongin also wanted to do something for his boyfriend. Tomorrow would be their third anniversary. Usually they didn’t do anything fancy. They usually celebrated it by cuddling on bed that led to heated love making. But this year, Jongin wanted to give Sehun something memorable.

Jongin stopped by a flower shop and looked around. He smiled when he finally found what he was looking for.

“What can I help you?” A young lady approached him.

“Oh, can you give me 5 red tulips and 5 pink tulips please?” Jongin asked politely.

The girl smiled in return. “Sure, please wait for a while.” The girl disappeared behind the counter and came out with the bouquet of flowers.

“This is all?” The girl asked.

“Do you have a fake red tulip?”

“Yes, we have. You want one?”

“Yes, please.” Jongin smiled.

The girl went inside a room and came out with a red tulip. “Do you want me to put it together with the flowers?”

“Yes.”

After he paid, Jongin walked out from the store with a stupid smile. Sehun would totally love this.

 

“Hun, I’m home.” Jongin greeted as he took off his shoes.

Sehun came running toward him and stopped when he spotted the flowers Jongin was holding. Jongin grinned when he saw Sehun’s surprised look.

“Happy anniversary baby.” Jongin handed the bouquet to Sehun who accepted it with wide eyes.

“You..this..why?” Sehun was at loss of words.

Jongin smiled before he pulled Sehun toward the living room and pushed him to sit down on the couch. Jongin kneeled in front of him while grabbing his knees.

“Do you know what the meaning of red and pink tulips is?” Jongin asked.

Sehun shook his head.

“Red means deeply in love. It is to represent my love for you. Pink means happiness. I am always the happiest when I am with you because you are my source of happiness.” Jongin explained with a smile on his face.

Sehun’s eyes got teary but his smile was so wide. “What’s wrong with you today? Why are you suddenly so cheesy and romantic?”

Jongin grinned. “I know you love it.”

Sehun put the flowers aside before he hugged Jongin tightly. “I do. I love it so much. Happy anniversary and I love you so much.”

“I know.” Jongin kissed Sehun’s temple.

 

“Jongin, why is there a fake flower in here?” Sehun was placing the flowers into a vase when he spotted the fake red tulip.

Jongin appeared behind Sehun and hugged him from behind.

“Because..” Jongin paused and Sehun raised his eyebrows curiously.

Jongin broke into a smile before he continued. “I will always love you until the last flower dies.”

Sehun’s stomach made a weird flip and he swore his heart was going to explode soon if his heart beat didn’t calm down. Sehun turned around in Jongin’s arms to face him. Tears had rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably and Jongin wiped the tears away with a soft smile. “Don’t cry hon. You are supposed to be happy.”

Sehun laughed in between his tears. “I’m happy. I’m very happy. Oh God, I love you so much and I will never stop.”

Jongin kissed Sehun’s forehead lovingly. “Good. Because I am not going to stop too. Not until the last flower dies.” Jongin smiled.

“The fake flower can't die Nini." Sehun hit Jongin's arm playfully.

"Exactly. That's the point. My love for you will never die." Jongin stated proudly.

Sehun couldn't help the content smile on his face. "Anyway, am I still not your type?” Sehun asked teasingly. 

Jongin chuckled before he brushed their noses together. “Yep, you are still not my type.”

Sehun pouted cutely and Jongin kissed it away. “But I love you anyway.” Jongin continued.

Sehun laughed in contentment before he captured Jongin’s lips for a kiss. “You are not my type either.” Sehun muttered against his lips.

“I know.” Jongin grinned before he pressed their lips together again.


End file.
